Dim ond Stop Cyflym
by legallyandrea
Summary: Y Gwyll/Hinterland. Lloyd wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything or question on what that something Tom was talking about was but he thought it was best to leave it alone, after all he had only known the man for 3 days.


**Dim ond Stop Cyflym**

**NOTES: **

I know Y Gwyll/Hinterland doesn't have much of a fan base outside of Wales just yet (at least that I can find) so I haven't been able to find any fanfics for it. I don't know this just happened as I was thinking about the view from Tom's caravan. I've only seen the first episode so I'm going totally off that and taking liberties of course as you do.

Sorry for the dreadful grammar punctuation and spelling, I would like someone to look this over for me I know it needs it. PLEASE let me know what you think.

OH and the title is Welsh for Just a Quick Stop.

* * *

><p>"Why do you run sir?"<p>

Lloyd had spotted the well-worn runners sitting just inside the door of the old caravan before he had turned and made his way to the edge of the cliff and that's where he's been for the past 10 minutes.

Tilting his head to the right and pushing his glasses up his nose he looked out across Cardigan Bay as he listened to the gulls crying and the waves crashing against the cliff side.

He knew this caravan was the only one out here as further down the way on the coastal path near the beach was where the tourists stayed in Clarach Bay Holiday Village; this was a good spot to be alone.

"Clears my head, it'd do you good as well. Helps get rid of all that extra energy, anger or the helplessness that you feel when there is nothing you can do but watch as something happens that you try so hard to stop."

He didn't need to look behind him to see Tom coming down the steps as the creaking of the old Cobalt caravan settled telling him all he needed to know.

Lloyd wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything or question on what that something Tom was talking about was but he thought it was best to leave it alone, after all he had only known the man for 3 days.

Tom Mathias was new to Aberystwyth and her police force after coming from London after 10 years on the job, or so the gossip said, and he was quiet and liked to keep to himself, so Lloyd didn't know much about him yet but he knew he would soon.

Tom would now head the investigations now while he, Mared and Siân would work under him; it's different having him around but Lloyd knows it'll be a good change.

"I was never into running as a boy, funny that because I'm the son of a farmer you'd think I'd enjoy it. Give me numbers any day over farm work or the like. That's not to say when the time comes I won't run but you won't be seeing me do it if I sure as hell don't have to."

Lloyd smiled, the sea-salt air was fresh and a welcome smell, it was a big difference from the inside of a car, his desk at the station or the murder scene that he had the pleasure of working.

But he was a Detective Constable in the Aberystwyth Police Force he knew when he had joined up everything he would witness so he's not complaining, no not really he's just trying to soak up the fresh sea air while he can before he has to shove his head back into a file or into his ever hated paper work.

"You get everything you need sir?"

"Yea thanks for this Elis. I'll get my car back tonight then the joy of playing driver will be done for you."

Lloyd nodded sticking his hands into his pockets, he had volunteered to drive his new colleague home to pick up a few things he needed that Chief Superintendent Prosser wanted; he figured it would help him get to know more about Tom Mathias but it didn't really.

"This really is a beautiful place, must be a big change from London sir" Lloyd said watching as three seagulls dove down to the water intent on catching a fish for supper.

"It is but a change is good; good for all involved" Lloyd waited for him to go on but he never he just stood still looking out to the water his hands gripping a file folder his back as straight as a pole.

"Guess we should be getting back sir, Mared and Siân are bringing back supper from The Royal Pier, it's not much but the pizza is great."

Tom nodded as he covered his mouth coughing and following Lloyd away from the water to the car that was parked away from the caravan.

"It's a bit of a mess but I'll fix her up and soon she'll be a great old caravan sitting on one of the best views along Cardigan Bay" Tom said getting into the car, Lloyd nodded pushing his glasses up again.

"I hope you find the time to do it sir" Lloyd said getting in and doing up his belt "I'll help all I can if you like" Tom nodded his thanks putting his folder on the dash and flicking the radio on as they drove away, the sound of the gulls still loud overhead.


End file.
